1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking devices. More specifically, the invention is a solar tracking device which automatically or manually tracks the sun for a maximum daily intake of solar energy.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 271,129, issued on Oct. 25, 1983 to John Demmer, shows an ornamental design for a solar collector for a swimming pool. Demmer does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,021, issued on Mar. 20, 1979 to Jean-Pierre Gaechter et al., describes an altazimuth orientation support for a panel for adjusting the panel in elevation and in lazimuth. Gaechter et al. do not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,621, issued on Oct. 20, 1981 to Bohdan W. Siryj, describes a solar tracking apparatus including a solar array support member which is pivotally secured to the upper end of a support post for rotation about a horizontal axis, wherein the support post is driven about a vertical axis. Siryj does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,238, issued on Jun. 1, 1982 to Raul Garcia, Jr., describes a solar tracking subsystem which includes a first heat sensor means which is mounted adjacent a solar energy absorber of a solar collector system in a laterally offset position which lies in the movement path of the radiation focal point produced by a parabolic reflector, with that movement path being the normal result of the sun""s apparent azimuthal movement in its diurnal path. Garcia, Jr. does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,895, issued on Oct. 11, 1983 to Howard F. Broyles et al., describes a solar energy concentrator/collector assembly employing an altitude-azimuth dual scanning mounting assembly including a base with a circular track for mounting the assembly for rotation about a vertical axis. Broyles et al. do not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,297, issued on Jul. 3, 1984 to Isidore F. Sobczak et al., describes a modular solar radiation concentrator including a reflector and an azimuth/elevation mount. Sobczak et al. do not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,388, issued on Jan. 1, 1985 to Douglas E. Wood, describes a support system for a solar dish concentrator, the support system providing a sun tracking capability for the concentrator, both in the azimuth direction and in the altitude direction. Wood does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,697, issued on Dec. 25, 1990 to Tore Eklund, describes an adjustable parabolic aerial support which permits stable attachment and easy positioning of parabolic aerials. Eklund does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,982, issued on May 30, 2000 to John Harrison, describes an apparatus and methods for collecting and concentrating solar radiation for the generation of electrical power. Harrison does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
France Patent document 2,505,463, published on Nov. 12, 1982, describes a continuous tracking device for solar collector panels. France ""463 does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
France Patent document 2,539,852, published on Jul. 27, 1984, describes a rotating and directional solar collector. France ""852 does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
France Patent document 2,623,275, published on May 19, 1989, describes a solar heater unit which has an elliptical array of mirrors focused on a boiler and mounted on a turntable with elliptical motion. France ""275 does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
Germany Patent document 2,835,348 A1, published on Feb. 14, 1980, describes a swivelling tracking reflector for solar energy collection which revolves the solar energy collector to face the ground for collector surface protection. Germany ""348 does not suggest a solar seeker according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a solar seeker that automatically or manually tracks the sun for a maximum daily intake of solar energy to supply a predetermined amount of direct current electricity for various applications. The solar seeker includes a solar panel carriage assembly, a mounting assembly, and a travel assembly. The solar panel carriage assembly includes a solar panel carriage with side supports, a bottom support, a center support, a down rest arm, and a top support. The solar panel carriage may be configured for a variety of sized solar panels, with a maximum of three panels of approximate size of twenty-six inches by fifty-nine inches. It is important that any combination of panels have a minimum of three inches open space or a maximum of nine inches of open space between panels. Such a solar panel typically includes a reflector plate which can be made of stainless steel, chromium plate, or the like but is generally made of a plastic, steel, or wood base, with a reflection surface laminated thereto. The reflection surface includes an energy absorbing surface lamination or equivalent photo electrical panel array for deriving energy from the solar panel.
The solar panel carriage is mounted on a carriage pivot that is attached to a top plate of the mounting assembly. The mounting assembly includes the top plate which functions as a weather guard for the entire solar seeker. The top plate has a top cover ring welded to it""s underside to which side covers are secured. The top plate is bolted to a ram screw assembly which is a box configuration within which are included a ram screw, an up limit switch, a down limit switch, a lift limit rod, and a reversible lift motor. Both limit switches are triggered by the lift limit rod. At the end of the ram screw a U joint is attached, and attached to the U joint by a long coupling is a lift rod, and the end is a top pivot connector that attaches to the solar panel carriage. In the base of the ram screw assembly is a rotate motor mount and a low panel protection switch that is controlled by the lift limit rod.
The mounting assembly includes a generally circular base plate which may be mounted on any surface but must be level for normal operation, and must be level when travelling. Mounted on the base plate is a bottom weather ring, a main post, a buss bar, a first timing plate, travel switches, and a reversible rotation box. On the reversible rotation motor box is attached a timing switch trigger and a limit switch trigger. The reversible rotation motor box includes contained therein a rotate motor upon which is attached a drive sprocket which is attached by a bicycle type chain to a stationary rotation sprocket. Also on the rotation motor box is mounted the array return limit switch which is triggered by an array return timing plate. Attached to the main post is a stationary pivot sprocket, the array return timing plate described above, and a second timing plate. The array return timing plate turns freely and is positioned directly below the second timing plate. Attached to the second timing plate is a first limit trigger switch, a second limit trigger switch, and a ball bearing plate. Mounted on top of the second timing plate is a first rotation advance post. A second rotation post is inserted within the main post with a shim. On the interior of the second rotation post is a tension post and a bearing, and a tension nut for tension adjustment. A tension post and bearing are greased and placed inside the second rotation post and the tension nut (internal) is screwed down on the main bolt and tension is adjusted. A dust gasket is placed on a third timing plate and the first rotation post is inserted with a shim into the second rotation post. A bearing is greased and placed over the main bolt and the main bolt tension nut is adjusted. The third timing plate includes attached thereto a first limit switch trigger, a second limit switch trigger, and a ball bearing plate. The bottom of the ram screw assembly includes four rotation limit switches. The solar panel carriage assembly is configured to be shipped as a break-down unit that can be sized for any solar panel, and can be bolted together and bolted to nuts that are welded in place to the solar panel carriage assembly.
The travel carriage is a V-shaped support that is attached in the appropriate place to the main mounting stem that hosts the down rest arm that is attached to the solar panel carriage.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a solar seeker that automatically or manually tracks the sun for a maximum daily intake of soar energy to supply a predetermined amount of direct current electricity for various applications.
It is another object of the invention to provide a solar seeker that can rotate solar panels 680 degrees about a vertical axis and raise panels from horizontal to 45 degrees above the horizontal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a solar seeker that eliminates or greatly reduces the need for petroleum driven generators.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a solar seeker for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.